Frontier of Yu Wiki:Article Layout
Welcome to the and note that this is a policy regarding the organization of information for creation of articles in the wiki. Characters All characters must begin with a quote using the template. The character pages must also have the template. The page should start with a one, two, or three sentences general description describing their role in the story and their profession. *Physical Appearance *Personality *History *Synopsis **Companion Series (if applicable) **First Season (if applicable) **Second Season (if applicable) *Relationships *Skills (if applicable) **Primary **Combo (if applicable) **Scroll (if applicable) *Equipment (if applicable) *Battles (if applicable) *Trivia (if applicable) *References *Navigation Use the template for the References section. Under the Navigation section, place the template. Character pages should be categorized in Characters and be in either Males or Females. Please check each category inside the main Characters category to see further categorizing. Weapons These pages are to be created if the original character article uses a special weapon of their own. The page should begin with a one to two sentence description describing the weapon, the weapon's user, and the weapon's debut. All weapon pages must use the template. *Physical Appearance *Enactment *History (if applicable) *Trivia (if applicable) *References *Navigation Under the Navigation section, place the template inside. Weapon pages should be categorized under the Weapons category. Episodes Episode pages must have a one sentence description describing the release date and the episode number. All episode pages must use the template. *Synopsis *Appearances **Characters **Skills **Locations **Weapons **Items *Battles *Events *Ending *Trivia (if applicable) *References *Navigation Under the Navigation section, place the template inside. Episode pages should be categorized under the Episodes category and either of First Season episodes, Second Season episodes, or Companion Series episodes. Locations Location pages must have a short description of the place. The page must use the template. *Geography *History (if applicable) *Economy (if applicable) *Culture (if applicable) *Trivia (if applicable) *References *Navigation Under the Navigation section, place the template inside. Location pages should be categorized under the Locations category. Check the subcategories of the main Locations category for more categorizing. Skills The page should begin with a one to two sentence description. If it is a primary skill, write that it is a primary skill used by the name of the user (the same goes to combo skills). Skill pages must use the template effectively. *Overview (creation and effects) *Trivia (if applicable) *References *See also Instead of a "Navigation" section, use the "See also" section to list skills used by the same user (if primary skill) and or related skills. Skill pages should be categorized under either these categories: Skills (every skill is supposedly primary), Combo skills, Scroll skills, and or Mastery skills. Items Item pages should have a short description about the item. The page must use the template. *Overview (and effects) *Appearance *Trivia (if applicable) *References *Navigation Under the Navigation section, place the template inside. Item pages should be categorized under the Items category. Affiliations Affiliation pages should have a short description of the affiliation. The page must use the template. *Overview *Location (if applicable) *Formation *Disbandment (if applicable) *Uniform Style (if applicable) *Members (or Known Members) *Trivia *References *Navigation If the affiliation is a sect or an organization, please refer to the following: *Overview *Subdivisions (if applicable) *Location (if applicable) *Physical Geography (if applicable) **Interior Design **Exterior Design *History (if applicable) *Enrolling (if applicable) *Ranking (if applicable) *Uniform Style (if applicable) *Skills (if applicable) *Weapons (if applicable) *Known Members *References *Navigation Under the Navigation section, place the template inside. Affiliation pages should be categorized under either of the categories: Affiliations, Organizations, Sects, Families, Groups. Category:Policy